Keeping Memories
by Soft Flame Matthias
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rated PG Just in Case... A sad story about Ash and Misty. AAML. My first fanfic. Reposted and revised. I'm realy bad at summaries, thats how I failed English in 6th grade, I could read and write at an 8th grade level, but those summaries...
1. Prologue Wounded Tears

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of WB™, 4Kids™, Nintendo™, or the copyrights to Pokémon. I may have some memorabilia from the show or TCG. I just enjoy the show like everyone else.

**Author's Note**: this is my first fan fic I ever published. Please send any comments after each chapter.

This story is dedicated to anyone who has lost a person most dear to them and to all the deceased, may they live forever in our hearts.

**Note**: Ash, Misty, Tracy, and May are about 18. Brock: 20 and Max: 16. I don't know abut Jessie and James because they threatened to kill me if I asked again. (Well at least Jessie did)

**Before We Begin**: I'd like to get you, my readers, their imaginations going…

You're standing on a shore, the orange sun, just setting under the horizon. You feel the sand between your toes, still warm from the heat. The cool ocean waters rise up to your knees. A soft gentle breeze slowly passes across your face. You're hand in hand with the one dearest to you, the one person you cannot live without. You feel the warmth form their hand in yours. You look at each other, and smile, wishing that this feeling won't disappear. On the wind you hear Lugia's song, you shed a tear. You must leave. You run down the beach, hoping that they'll forgive you. Let you see them once more.

**On with the story.**

Keeping Memories

Prologue

The Pokémon fanfare trumpets blare in the background as two trainers enter the stadium

"Ladies and gentlemen" began the announcer,"I am proud to announce this year's Pokémon Masters: Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak from Pallet Town!

The crowd roars in approval. Ash's best friends cheered form the side lines as they always have.

"I always knew you'd make it!"

"Way to go Ash!"

Both trainers stepped up the podium ready to receive their award. Everyone rose to their feet and applauded the two trainers for their achievement, all except for one.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Wounded Tears

They retuned to Professor Oak's laboratory to celebrate the new Pokémon Masters. They meet in a beautiful grand ballroom. Chandeliers floated around the dance floor, floating high above the dinning tables, emitting a magical glow around the room. Above the dance floor, a magnificent glass ceiling that looked out to the night sky. Nothing could be more perfect.

Everyone they had ever met on their journeys was there. Even the former Team Rocket was there. They had previously been fired for the 8th and final time 2 years ago. They had given up on stealing Pikachu and started their own transport service. This turned out more of a prophet anyway. They were about to go world wide and their stock jumped higher then ever. Meowth sat with Pikachu, who was enjoying a bottle of ketchup.

"Nice job Pikachu, you really worked hard"

"Pi-Pi, Pika, Pi-Pika, Chu."

"Yes, you've really earned that ribbon."

The party was semi-formal, both of which Ash and Misty were unused to. But they tried their best. Ash was talking to Gary about old times. They both laughed at Ash's most embarrassing moments. He caught a glimpse of Misty when she entered the ballroom. The sight almost made him drop his drink. She had her hair done as she always had for the past 8 years. But it was what she wore that amazed him. She had a simple pink dress with slippers of the same color. He lost his ability to speak. Nobody else mattered to him for the moment.

Misty saw Ash gawking at her. She blushed slightly. Pretending not to notice, she poured herself a drink. She then saw an Ash Ketchum she never saw before. He was wearing a white, collared shirt with a pair of navy blue Dockers. Misty smiled to herself, imagining him in a white tux and hoped to actually see him wearing that someday. She started over to Ash.

"Ash I'm so happy you FINALY became a Pokémon Master."

She gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek. Ash, who started turning a little red, could hardly believe what she just did. It was pleasantly warm where she kissed him. He never wanted that feeling to end.

"Th-thanks," he finally managed to stutter

"Hey! I'm one too you know," interrupted Gary

"Oh, sorry. Congrats to you too."

Just then May and Max called them over.

"Hiya Ash!"

"Misty! Come over here, we really need to catch up."

They left leaving Gary to ponder what just happed between Ash and Misty. The band started up. Everyone was getting up from their meals to join others on the dance floor.

"Want to dance Ashy boy?"

He wasn't surprised to hear Misty's nickname for him. Normally he would have said something about it but he let it go.

"Sure."

They saw Jessie and James floating across the dance floor, spinning around and around, as if they were never going to stop. They were finally enjoying themselves after so many years.

A dark figure staggered around outside, unknown to anyone.

"_YES! He has his back to the window!"_

Misty put on a serious face as she summoned the courage to tell Ash how she really felt.

"Ash, I want to tell you something."

The stranger fumbled with something in his coat.

"I…"

But something beyond the window caught her attention. An arm raised into the light. A gun!

"ASH, LOOK OUT!"

Misty pushed Ash out of the way just as 12 shots came through the window. Everyone dove for cover, underneath tables, behind stone columns and statues. Just as the last shards of glass fell to the floor the police and Officer Jenny arrived on the scene to investigate. Ash's Mom was the first to recover.

"Is everyone okay?"

Tracy answered her question "I think so…"

Ash noticed Misty was still lying facedown, motionless. He got up and slowly.

"Misty, you alright?"

Just then he noticed the blood on the floor.

"_Oh god, please be alright"_ Ash thought desperately.

He ran over to her side. Silently praying to himself

"Misty?"

He carefully placed her in his lap.

"Misty, just hang on. It's going to be okay. We'll get you to the hospital and…"

Misty held a finger to his lips silencing him. She could feel her life force slowly fade from her body.

"No Ash, it isn't."

"Don't say that Mist. I'm not gona let you die. I don't want to lose you…"

"You can't control fate Ash."

Tears welt up in Ash's eyes.

"Now don't start crying on me 'Mr. Pokémon Master'."

A quick smile swept across his face. Misty laid there in his arms. She felt not pain but incredible sorrow. She couldn't bear to leave Ash this way, but she knew she couldn't change anything.

"_Why is it easier now?_"

She pauses and smiles sweetly. She looked up at Ash then spoke in barely a whisper.

"You should know this, I love you Ash. Always have. Ever since I met you."

Tears were now streaming from Ash's eyes. Everyone watched the two with tears of their own, their hearts reaching out to them.

"I know. I love you too. Always have."

He leaned over and kissed Misty gently on the lips.

"And always will."

Misty looked up at Ash for the last time and gave him a weak smile. Her eyes glistened brightly for a moment, and then faded dim, her last breath slowly escaping past her once warm lips. Ash held her limp form closely to him, never wanting to let go. Her sightless eyes gazed over his shoulder at the starlit sky. Tears fell into the blood.

_**Write from the Heart**_


	2. Setting Forth

**Disclaimer**: Enough said.

**AN**: Still a very sad tale. That is all. Its gona get better eventually, I promise. Keep reading.

Chapter2 – Setting Forth

Later that afternoon, Officer Jenny came to the Ketchum residence bearing bad news.

"Delia, I'm sorry to report that we couldn't find the guy who's responsible.

"I'm sure you did all you could Jen. It's greatly appreciated. Ash is leaving in the evening to return Misty's Pokémon to her sisters."

Officer Jenny looked over at Ash on the couch. His eyes were unfocused and took no notice of Jenny's presence. She spoke quietly to Delia trying no to be over heard.

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know. Misty had a big impact on his life. They may not have said it, but they knew they loved each other deeply. And now, a part of him is missing."

Delia paused for a moment, deep in thought, and then resumed speaking, her voice cracking with emotion.

"How would it feel, to know that your sole companion and joy, is lost? To know, that you'll never feel her warm touch again? To know, that the pain won't go away? To feel alone?"

Misty looked down at Ash as he left the house, carrying a red bag in his hands.

"Please, let me go down to him."

"I'm sorry but you can't. Not yet."

"But I love him! He needs me! ... I need him."

"I know. But you'll have to wait, it's not time. Come Misty, we must go."

The light surrounding them intensified and Misty and her mother disappeared into the heavens.

_**Write from the Heart**_


	3. Returning the Lost

**Disclaimer**: I'm getting tired of saying this; I do not own anything so you can't sue.

**Author's Note**: Please leave some reviews that I can build off of. (Grammar, how you like the story so far, suggestions, etc...) And please, DO NOT give me reviews telling me to rewrite my story to suit your needs. Not to be rude or anything, but an author's writing is indirectly affected by the authors feelings, hopes and dreams. You can flame (or use a blow torch, your choice) but don't use profanity! Now that's said and done, I hope you understand why I started out the way I did. Okay… now I'm babbling, so on with the chapter!

Chapter3 – Returning the Lost

Ash arrived late afternoon in Cerulean City. By now, Ash's hunger would have gotten the best of him, but something was missing. He had lost a zest for life suddenly. Many people noticed him as he walked through downtown.

Standing before the gym doors, a memory flashed before him. He shook it off and griped a red bag. Knowing he still had something to do. He gave the door two good knocks. A voice echoed from behind the closed doors.

"Enter challenger!"

The heavy doors slowly swung open to allow him inside. Misty's sisters relaxed as they saw Ash cross the threshold.

"Like, how you doing?"

Violet ran passed Ash and checked out the double doors.

"Where's Misty?"

Ash didn't know what to say, he just stood there staring at his feet. Just then Lilly noticed something in his hands.

"Why do you have Misty's bag, it's not like she's…"

Ash looked up slowly. The moment she saw Ash's eyes, she knew.

"No. Ash, please don't tell me she's… she's…"

Ash carefully placed the bag in Lilly's hands. She fell to her knees. The others rushed to their side.

"Wh…when did she… go…" Daisy started just managed to stutter.

Ash replied simpy, "Two nights ago."

"What happed?" Violet asked, speaking between sobs.

Ash began to speak, his voice was dull and no emotion, as if he were on a trance

"We were at a party for me and Gary. Then… somebody shot through the window, she pushed me out of the way. The bullet hit her."

Ash looked down at his hands, trying to fight back tears. Flashbacks riddled his head, reliving that night as it happed.

Ash: She died in my arms. She looked up at me. She told me she…

They sat in bitter silence. Ash's mind was racing, putting events together, blaming him.

"It's all my fault."

The remark took the girls off guard as Ash sprinted to the open doors.

"Wha…?"

"No! Wait!" Violet screamed after him.

But Ash was already down the street. He ran through the streets of Cerulean, bumping and shoving people. They stared after him in disgust. But he didn't care what they though. They would never know what he was feeling..

He came to a bridge near the cape. Ash stood there, a cold breeze swept across his face. Just as he was about to launch himself over the railings, Daisy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ash don't!"

Ash tried to pull him away. But Violet smacked him hard across the face, brining him back to his senses.

"Ash, think about what you're going to do!"

But Ash couldn't think. He felt angry at himself, he felt angry at the world, but most of all he felt dead inside, He just wanted it to go away, he wanted it to disappear. He wanted the feeling to be true. Ash continued to wrestle him self out of the girl's grip.

"Let me go! I deserve this, it's all my fault…"

Lilly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to freeze instantly. She spoke carefully to him.

"No, you don't, nobody does. And if you die now… everything that Misty did would have been for nothing. Ash… she died for you."

Ash stopped struggling against Daisy's grip.

"You know were right," Violet said.

Daisy released him

"It was her choice… nothing would have changed that."

They sat down and leaned against the railings. Not speaking, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Then Ash was the first to break the silence.

"You're all stronger then you look."

And with that Ash got up and left down the road to Vermilion.

_**Write form the Heart.**_


	4. Funeral in the Mist

**Disclaimer**: Like I've said before, I own NOTHING! No suing please.

**AN**: Judging by the many reviews/FLAMES I've received, I'm hoping you guys want me to continue. And I will! Many people REALY don't like the fact that I've killed off Misty. She might have died but her presence in chapters is there (see if you can find her). ALSO! Since the most horrible and most tragic that could happed HAS happened already so its gota be up hill from there with a few potholes. (The only thing worse is that Ash dies. EVEN THOUGH Misty and Ash will be together forever… the fact that they're dead, is kind of a bummer.) On with the chapter!

Chapter4 – Funeral in the Mist

It was a dreary morning after the shooting. The police was still out looking for the culprit. Worried about the seemingly endless rain, they redoubled their efforts. Ash hardly spoke after he got up, still unconvinced that everything that was happening was real.

"Here" He said it plain and simply.

He was standing on a green hill top that over looked the sea. This was going to be her final resting place. He dreamed of her standing there every night after they first met. He planed to propose to her right there at sunset. But sadly it would serve for another purpose.

She slowly regained consciousness. A brilliant light engulfed her entire body. She noticed a strange basin across what she assumed to be a room. It felt as if it were calling out to her. Cautiously she rose to her feet, also noticing that she was wearing a soft white gown. Still the basin drew her closer. She peaked over the brim of the basin and gasped at the scene below. A familiar red hat sat in the front row as a hearse came up a hill. A soft, tender voice made her spin around.

"Hello Misty."

"Mom!" Misty gasped in surprise.

Misty's mother was almost the same image as her daughter. She had the same fiery red hair and the same sparkling turquoise eyes that a person could get lost in. Misty rushed into her mother's out stretched arms and embraced in an emotional hug, both fighting back tears.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too my flower"

"I… I thought you were dead."

Ms. Waterflower was taken aback. She struggled to find words to explain to her beloved daughter. She began slowly and gently.

"I am Misty."

"No! This can't be! If you're… then that would mean…"

"I'm terribly sorry"

Misty sat down. She felt horrible.

"Me to."

The basin caught her attention once more.

Priest: We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Mystique Waterflower who was taken away from us too soon.

She began to sob uncontrollably. The rain poured down harder.

"Oh Ash!"

Ash sat alone silently, beyond tears. His eyes fixed on her coffin. Normally Misty would have been at his side instantly, trying to make him happy. But no longer was her cheery face there to take away his sorrows.

The priest finished his eulogy and signaled the coffin to be lowered. Ash couldn't take it any longer and got up and sprinted off. Not caring where he was going. Tracy made as if he was going to follow.

"Ash, wait! Brock let me go!"

"No Tracy, he needs time alone. He waited to long to tell her and now she's gone."

She watched as Ash disappeared into the trees.

I know it's still a downer but this is how a good story goes: An up, a plummet down, and a slow incline, a bump or two, some really sharp turns and maybe a cliff.

_**Write from the Heart**_


	5. Always a Woman to Me

**Disclaimer**: Again I own nothing, Nada, Zip, Zilch, Nunca, Bubkis…

**AN**: This chapter was inspired by song written by Billy Joel, "Always a Woman to Me". Incidentally that IS the name of the chapter… once again, PLEASE don't sue.

**AN2**: I'm trying to slow down the plot, don't worry I'll rewrite. Also, hopefully I've finished the reformatting by next week.

**Dedication**: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to…

_Virgo Writer_- for understanding my predicament

_Sensational Sista_ – for being a dedicated reader

_Babie A_ – for giving me some helpful advice, and flattering me about my flattery

…And to…

_bluejolteon_ – for apologizing, and understanding my authors note from last chapter

(Actually that was meant to warn my readers, I saw a few reviews about a really good story, but people were bad mouthing it, I wrote it to protect the authors of with the story… 

Chapter 5 - "Always a Woman to Me"

Ash arrived at the Viridian Pokémon Center early that evening, expecting to get a good rest before he left for Johto. He was flabbergasted when he saw Jessie, Meowth, and James waiting for him at the doors.

"Hello Ash, good to see you well."

"James, Jessie, Meowth? How did you know I was coming here?"

"We had someone tail you to make sure you didn't do anything rash before or after you got to Cerulean."

"And we were sent over to give you this…"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a new Pokédex and handed it to Ash.

"We also know you're going traveling a lot, and we wanted to make sure you get to where ever you want to go safely, so we've also added a special passport."

She pressed a few buttons bringing up an I.D.

"It allows you to travel on any of our transport services for free, in first class of course." Meowth explained.

"Thanks guys, this'll help me a lot."

"I'm sorry we have to leave right away but we have business to attend to. Just be careful." Jessie said sadly.

"Bon voyage"

"Bye!"

"And god's speed." Added James silently

Ash continued through the automatic doors and checked in.

Later that night, Ash woke up suddenly. He looked out the window expecting to see the sun shining in. To his surprise he found it was still dark out. He decided to just lay back and wait for sleep to over come him. Just then he heard music coming from the hallway.

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes_

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

_She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me_

Curious to find out who would be up at this hour, he continued to listen to the somewhat familiar song.

_She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe_

_And she'll take what you give her as long it's free_

_Yeah, She steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me_

Ash felt a sharp pang in his heart at those words. Still he continued to listen.

_Ohhh... she takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time_

_Ohhh... and she never gives out_

_And she never gives in, she just changes her mind _

His thoughts suddenly came to Misty. It was pain to remember the girl he loved.

_And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden_

_Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding_

_But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be_

_Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me_

All the happy times they have spent together. The memory of their last moments started flooding in, as well as fresh tears.

_Ohhh... she takes care of herself_

_She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time_

The first tears started slowly rolling down his cheek.

_Ohhh... and she never gives out_

_And she never gives in, she just changes her mind_

At this point Ash had already placed his hands up to his face, trying to fight the tears back. Just then Nurse Joy stepped into the room, surprised to find Ash sobbing on his bed.

"Ash are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ash didn't answer but Nurse Joy had already figured it out.

"You really miss her don't you?"

She had seen the pair before and instantly thought that they would be with each other forever. Pikachu patted his hand gently on Ash's back, trying to calm him down.

"There is never a time where she leaves my thoughts Nurse Joy, I really miss her, more than you can ever imagine. It feels like a part of me is gone. I feel so alone."

"Ash you're never alone. Misty will always be with you. Either here, sitting right next to you, or off in the heavens, her love for you is stronger than anything."

"Thanks Nurse Joy"

"You're welcome Ash," she said getting up, "I'll just leave you then, I still have duties to attend to."

She left the room and shut the door carefully behind her, The music continuing from the room down the hall.

_She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool_

_And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree_

_And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,_

_But she's always a woman to me_

Ash lay back on his bed, still thinking of Misty. But fond thoughts flooded his mind this time, calming him, for the first time in many months, he smiled.

_Mm…_

_Mm…_

_Mm… Mm… Mm… Mm…_

_("Always a Woman to Me" – Billy Joel)_

Nurse Joy sat back down at the front desk finishing up some paperwork. Another voice inturupted her thoughts.

_"Thank you so much Nurse Joy."_

_"No need for 'thanks' Misty..."_

_**Write from the Heart**_


	6. 5 Months Later

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even this computer I'm writing on! (I'm renting it from my parents)

**AN**: I'm so sorry about the last two weeks. "Keeping Memories" was removed because of the format. But I'll carry on. This story is going to be 9 chapters long. So tune in every Monday.

**On with the story…**

Chapter 6 – 5 Months Later…

Ash found himself wandering into Mirage Kingdom. It was still too early for anyone to be out, let alone drop in on an unsuspecting host. He decided to just relax in the park near the castle. As he lay in the grass his mind wandered aimlessly. Eventually he fell asleep. Pikachu was near by, as always. He had helped Ash through most of his problems over the past few months.

People kept challenging him as he passed through various towns. But he always turned them down. Occasionally there were those few determined hot heads who didn't know when to give it a rest. Ash had no other choice than to accept. Naturally he won, only using his Pikachu, no matter what type opponent. But his victories lacked the enthusiasm which he was known for. Many people noticed this and the fact that he was traveling alone. He was always seen with his two best friends. But when the other trainers decided to question the matter, Ash had already left town. News of Misty's death had reached the Elite Four about month after her immediate family was informed. In their battles with Ash, they noticed that he fought with a passion, but not for himself.

_Misty looked like an angel in the moon light._ _A dark figure loomed beyond the woods. An arm raised into the light. A gun! **BANG!**_

"MISTY!" Ash awoke with a start, yelling at the top of his lungs. Lucky, no one was about to speculate his sanity. Pikachu was instantly at his side.

"Pi-pi-chu, pika?"

"I'm alright," Ash replied dully, "Just a dream, that's all." His hand shook violently as he tried to stroke Pikachu's fur. Ash wasn't surprised though. He had this reoccurring nightmare for many weeks now.

"Chu?"

Ash checked his watch; 6:50 a.m.

"Sorry little buddy, 'still too early to go see them."

"You're wrong, it's the perfect time," said a sinister voice.

"What? Who are you? Show your self!"

The figure slowly emerged from behind a tree.

"Hanson!" said Ash through gritted teeth.

The tattered figure that stood before him was indeed Hanson. Prison life didn't seem to fair so well for him. His sleeve was ripped in several places. A long gash ran across his cheek, as if an old "acquaintance" had recently met up with him.

"Ah… Mr. Ketchum," he sneered,"the Pokémon Master, so nice to see you again."

"How did you get out?" demanded Ash.

"What, no 'hello'? I thought we were friends. You never write or visit."

Ash just glared him. An evil smile played across Hanson's face.

"Though… I assume the past few months have been very troubling."

"What do you mean?" Ash was becoming more and more suspicious.

"You mean you don't know?" Hanson responded in an oily voice, "Come now, after all, she did die in your arms."

Ash was dumbfounded. "_How can he possibly know?_" he thought.

Hanson seemed to have read his mind, "Oh did I for get to tell you?" he enjoyed toying with the boy, "I was the shooter that night and I've folowed you for weeks, waiting patiently for the perfect time to strike. This, isjust a perfect time as any..." slowly he drew a gun from inside his coat.

Anger started to build up in Ash; he clenched his hands into a fist.

"You know," continued Hanson, "She wasn't my intentional target that night. She just got in the way," he raised the gun and aimed the barrel right at Ash.

Ash thought desperatelyfor a plan.

"And now… to finish what I wanted to do for so many months. Say good-bye."

"Not without a fight!"

Ash head butted Hanson in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. The gun discharged into the ground, then fell from his grip. The sound caught the attention of a nearby residence, who immediately called the police. Minutes later, Officer Jenny and a few other policemen arrived on the seine. Ash had managed to knock out Hanson as Officer Jenny ran up.

"What happed here?"

"He confessed about killing Misty and tried to kill me."

"Good thing we came, look he's coming around, we can take care of things here, just go and check-in at the hotel. I'll be by later if I need anymore information."

"Thanks"

Ash turned and made his way across the park. Hanson, still dazed saw him as he crossed the open lawn.

"No, it can't end this way!"

He pulled himself form the unsuspecting police. He ran over to the gun and picked it up.

All Ash felt was incredible pain in his back. He passed out before his body hit the ground.

"Pika!"

Officer Jenny wheeled around; she saw his limp form on the ground.

"Oh god, Ash!"

She quickly ran over to his side.

"Wake up! Come on! Somebody get over here!"

The paramedics attended to the unconscious boy.

The first paramedic checked Ash's vital signs.

"I've got a pulse, but no breathing."

Another assessed the situation.

"Begin administrating CPR."

"No response, pulse weakening."

"Get the defibrillator!"

A third paramedic ran over and handed the instrument over.

"Clear!"

Officer Jenny looked away; she couldn't stand the sight of it.

"Nothing"

"Again"

"Clear!"

Another charge went through him.

"Still nothing"

"Last time… Come on kid."

"Clear"

"… Nothing"

"Right call it."

"07:00, July 7th..."

Ash slowly awoke, a soft light engulfed him.

"Where am I?"

* * *

Holy Hell! I killed off Ash! I did the worst thing that could happen in this fic! But hold on, there's still 4 more chapters. 

_**Write from the Heart**_


	7. Another Chance

**Disclaimer**: I don't know why I have to keep saying this. I don't own any thing so you can't sue. And if you do, I can counter sue for fraudulent charges against me. I clearly stated above, and in every chapter, that I do not own ANYTHING.

**AN**: Couple of things here ladies and gentlemen:

1) I'm a guy (a dude). Not gay ("not that there's anything wrong with that" – _Seinfeld_). Just a big softie that stores up anger then releases unholy rage upon some hole that dissed my family.

2) THE STORY _**ISN'T** OVER_!

3) I'm losing my internet at the end of the month so I can't post from the comfort of my home. I'm currently making preparations at my school so I can post from there. But updates won't be easy. My mom is checking in with Verizon to see if they have DSL in our area.

4) Ash did not kill himself, Hanson did.

5) I'm posting the final chapter at the end of the week (hopefully with a happy little one shot _emphasis on HAPPY)_

6) I used "_True_" by _Ryan Cabrera_ in this chapter, when you see the phrase "Music began to play" hit the play button on your CD player if you have it.

**Dedication**: this fic is dedicated to _Chaotic -Kinky- Kitty_ who mentioned me in her profile. I will do the same of course, but not right now seeing I'm writing this next installment, oh yeah…

* * *

**On with the story…

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – "Another Chance"

Ash slowly took stock of his new surroundings. Apparently he was in a brightly lit room. He carefully eased himself from where he lay, and explored the area. He felt a warm comforting feeling in his heart. He relaxed a bit and continued to wander. He quickly noticed the bright blue sky above his head. Just his mind began to wonder but approaching footsteps from behind interrupted his thoughts. He turned and was confronted by a young woman.

"Hello Ash, I'm Misty's Mother."

Ash was stunned, he stuttered, trying to find words to hide his surprise.

"Oh… Uh… hi, what happened? Where's Misty?"

"She should by shortly. And as for what happened… you died, you're in heaven."

Ash was having trouble processing what she was saying. A wave of anxiety swept over him.

"But my Pikachu…"

"…is fine. He already knows what's going on."

"But… I don't understand…"

"You could never figure out anything on your own could ya Ash?"

Ash wheeled around at the familiar voice.

"Misty?"

"The one and only," replied Misty, striking a pose.

"I've missed you so much, how ya doing?" a grin creeping slowly across his face.

"Just heavenly," she replied giggling.

Ash's smile grew even wider, "Glad to see you still have a sense of humor."

"It wasn't easy," Misty's suddenly became serious, "not without you."

Ash took her hand into his own, "I know."

The two teens gazed deeply into each others eyes, completely oblivious to their surroundings, until Misty's mother broke the silence, gaining their attention once more.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion..." smirking slightly, "but you've been brought here for a reason..."

"But we're DEAD," Ash blurted out.

"Surely there's no better reason then THAT," added Misty, slightly annoyed.

"That's beside the point. You still have your feelings of sorrow, bliss, and now..." looking over at her daughter nervously, "...anger. Plus you haven't met Peter at the gates yet..."

"Who's Peter?" the teens asked in unison.

"Never mind that now, but both of you have been given another chance."

Misty and Ash gave each other confused looks.

"You will be returned to that same day and given the ability to alter its future." Misty became excited, as did Ash, they could be together again.

"But it comes at a price, someone must still be shot."

"Me." Ash said instantly. He had his answer ready when heard 'But'.

"No Ash," Misty pleaded.

"I've got to Mist, I can't risk anyone getting hurt," he kissed her on the forehead, "especially you."

Misty blinked back tears, "But I don't think I can live without you…"

"But, you will, just know I'll always love you."

Ms. Waterflower remained silent until they released themselves form each other's embrace.

"So it's settled then, please, stand over there." She said, indicating a dance floor that appeared suddenly.

Ash and Misty, hand in hand, walked over to the center of the space. Instantly their clothes were transformed into the same attire that night. Music began to play, as Misty's mom explained what they had to do.

"All you have to do is enjoy yourselves," she spread her arms wide and smiled, a choir of angles stood behind her; "and we'll take care of the rest."

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

They began to sway back and forth.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

Misty rested her head gently on Ash's chest; they held each other in a loving embrace…

_I'm weak  
It's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster _

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

The ball room slowly began to reappear; a starry night sky could be seen through the glass roof …

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

They looked into each other's eyes, their memories wiped clean…

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me? _

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true _

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

_(Ryan Cabrera, "True")

* * *

_

_**Write from the Heart**_


	8. Back Again

**Disclaimer**: I always wondered why us "writers" have to keep doing this. Oh well. I don't own any part of Pokémon what so ever, if I did, I would have made this into a movie or a 3 part episode so, then again, maybe not.

**AN**: Wow, number 8, just 2 more chapters. I'm planning to add a chapter every night till Friday so I can have this fic finished before my cable internet ran out. I hope you listened to the music I suggested.

**Dedication**: The people listed below have inspired me to write tonight.

_Hakajin­_- for making me laugh.

_Totalanimegurl_- for being the optimistic.

And once again to…

_Bluejolteon_- I'm just torturing you with the suspense. I'm toying with you all, so **_Dance puppets, DANCE!_** **_Muwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!_**

_**On with the story…**_

Chapter 8 – "Back Again"

The song ended everyone around them applauded. Misty was taken by surprise, she blushed.

"Oh my, they're all watching us."

Ash smiled and looked around, "Really? I forgot anyone was here."

"You can be so dense sometimes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Not as much as you think…"

"I'll think about when you get me a new bike," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Not _THAT_ again!" trying very hard not to laugh himself.

A small laugh escaped her lips, "To be honest Ash, after a while, it wasn't about the bike anymore, just you…"

Something clicked in Ash's head.

"M…Misty… I gota tell you something…"

"Shh…" she warned quietly, "not here…" she led him over to a vacant table. Ash, being a gentleman, drew out a chair for her.

"Wow, I'm impressed, your manners have improved," a mocking expression of shock played across her face

"People change, they mature," he retorted.

"Well it's about time!" she added jokingly

"Yes, it has…" his eyes were now fixed on Misty's.

She wasn't expecting that for his answer. "_Could it be? Does he…_"

"Misty… Misty, I… I wanted to tell you this for really long time now…"

A shadowy figure loomed beyond a window.

Misty tried to fight back her excitement. "_He's going to do it… I know he is!_"

"I…" he stopped, "_god I can't do it… what if she rejects me… no… I have to… or she might never know…_"

"Go on Ash," she egged on.

"Misty, I love you…"

_**BANG!**_

A single shot flew through the window and struck Ash. Immediately the police and paramedics were on the scene.

* * *

NOT AGAIN! Twice, TWICE! How many times is this kid going to be shot! Still not the end though, there's 2 more chapters. I'm still prolonging you suffering _bluejolteon_!

* * *

**_Write from the Heart_**


	9. Hospital

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say it?

**AN**: Wow, chapter 9, I've come this far? Guess I'll just leave you here then… Naw, just joking I'll continue. Also check you some of some of _Pink Litterbug_'s stories. Please review!

**Dedication**: This dedication is to my loyal readers...

_P.R. Dragonite_ – I am grateful for all your constructive criticism, and I would like to accept your offer to edit my fic, but I can't at the moment, my internets going down and I duno about the e-mail status I'll be in. That's why I'm responding to you here.

_Sensational Sista_ – She's my most dedicated reader, her reviews are short but they egg me on.

…And of course to…

_Bluejolteon_ – because I've singled her out and I'm torching her with a cliff at the moment.

* * *

**On with the story…

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – "_Hospital_"

Misty looked on in horror as Ash writhed in pain on the floor. She quickly pressed a table cloth to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. The fabric was instantly soaked in the warm red liquid. Delia rushed over and took over the operation. Brock supported Ash's head, trying desperately to keep him conscious. Gary ran out to meet the paramedics and lead them to the victim. All the while, Misty griped Ash's hand and silently prayed to herself, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Officer Jenny and a group of other policemen captured Hanson in the surrounding forest. Jenny ran up to the lab to check the status of the guests. She was greeted by the siren of an ambulance. Immediately she ran over to Delia.

"We got him Delia."

"I knew you would Jen."

"Is there anything I could do for you at the moment?"

"Yeah, could you take myself and Ash's friends to the hospital?"

"Are any of you hurt?"

"No… But Ash is…"

Misty rode in the ambulance with Ash, still clutching his now cold hand. She went all the way to the doors of the ER. Doctors told her that she couldn't go any further.

"Ash!"

"Don't worry," assured one of the nurses, "well take care of him."

Ash spoke softly to Misty, his voice tired and weak, but his eyes still glimmering with the spark inside him.

"Misty, if I don't…" he stopped abruptly, pain searing through him, teeth clenched.

"Mist…" he continued, "Mist… if I don't…just…just go on with life…"

Misty couldn't hold it in any longer, a fresh wave of sadness and fear swept over her.

"Not without you," she whispered.

They began to wheel him down the hall.

"You can't be sad forever… and you can't control fate…"

They turned the corner and were out of site. Another nurse asked her to sit in the waiting room. Everyone was already there; Gary was the first to speak.

"Any news?"

Misty shook her head, "They just took him into the operating…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," reassured Prof. Oak

Brock nodded in agreement, "he's a fighter, he'll pull through."

"Nothing could slow him down," added Tracy.

"Not even his Snorlax," joked Max. Everyone laughed a little.

Several hours passed, no one came and updated them on the situation. One by one they all fell asleep except for Delia and Misty. They talked a bit, trying to rid the eerie silence.

"Did I ever tell you how Ash and I first met?"

"No."

"Really? Well apparently he got in trouble with a whole bunch of Spearow; he tried to jump into the river to escape them. That was when I fished him out."

Delia made a slight giggle, "I knew only he would be capable of doing _that_."

"That's not the half of it! So the Spearow come back again, and the next thing I know…"

"Ahem…" a doctor in scrubs appeared at the doorway, he looked extremely tired.

"Ms. Ketchum… Ms. Waterflower…"

* * *

Had you going there for a moment… not the last chapter yet, there's still one more to go.

* * *

_**Write from the Heart**_


	10. Misty's Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Since this is the last chapter of my fic, I'll fully do the disclaimer… I do not own any part of Pokémon or its characters.

**AN**: sighs the last chapter… such a story… it's amazing what a person's imagination can do… I've enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading. Oh and _Bluejolteon_, your suffering has ended, I'm wrapping up this story. If anyone has "_If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_" by _Midnight Sons_ you should start playing it after you read "**_On with the story…_**"

**Dedication**: This final installment is dedicated to all those people who have review to my story. (Except for _West-RiverBastard_)

_**On with the story…**_

Chapter 10 – "Misty's Epilogue"

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been five months since it happened, though the thought still haunts my mind. I've learned quite a bit too. It's what makes us grow. I plan to write our story someday. How we met, how we changed, how wespent our days… just keeping memories._

_I asked him one time in the hospital, "How will go on without you ? Who will guide me?" he just smiled and said, "The mind is a complicated thing, and it can trick and hide your feelings. But the heart is always true."_

_I feel that I'm getting better, I've even started dating again, and I know he's the one, but does he know? Now I'm rambling… I have to stop writing now anyway; it's my turn to set the table…_

_Misty_

She gently closed the book and placed it in her lap. Misty sat on a hill over looking the sea. She gazed out over the tranquil waters, the setting sun, just sinking under the horizon. Lost in the serine beauty, she became oblivious to her surroundings.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. Slowly she tuned face the young man.

"Oh, hey," she greeted rather dully, her mind still wandering.

"Peaceful up here, isn't it?"

"It was… until you came."

"Ha, ha."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" her hopes rising.

"Just came up here to see the most wonderful sight in the world…" he replied simply.

Misty felt her heart drop a bit, she turned back to the orange orb in the distance, "Oh, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes you are…"

Misty's attention once again flew back to the young man.

"Mystique Kasumi Waterflower…" he lowered himself onto the knee, "…will you marry me?"

Misty's felt like she was flying, she looked deep into his loving chocolate brown eyes, a single tear of joy on her cheek.

"Yes… Ashton Shatoshi Ketchum, I will marry you."

Ash gently slipped the ring onto Misty's finger then stood up. He leaned in, about to kiss her, when he heard several clicking noises. He walked over to the bush where the sound was coming from, and pushed the brush aside.

"Brock!" he said rather annoyed.

Brock made a nervous laugh "couldn't help it…"

Misty was half way to where Brock lay when she tripped over Tracy.

"Not you too!" she said, becoming more aggravated.

"Hey Brock… I think I hear the phone."

"Me to, Trace lets go."

They sprinted down the path back to Ash's house.

"Well… at least were alone now," Misty stated numbly.

"Where were we? Oh yeah…"

He leaned in slowly, their faces coming closer and closer. Finally they met and shared a long passionate kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes before the need for oxygen overcame them. Slowly they detached themselves from each other and sat back down on the grass.

They looked out over the open waters, Misty's head resting on Ash's shoulders, while he gently stroked the familiar red hair.

Duplica had been watching form a tree opposite from Tracy and Brock's previous hiding spot. She laughed and cried silently to herself.

"That was **_SO_** beautiful… I can't believe I got it all on tape!"

* * *

The End

* * *

So that's the end… I hope you liked it. I'm trying to find a new idea for a fic, but there are too many possibilities. But I think AAML are my specialties though (curse this softie interior!).

I also know that the last few updates were rushed, but I wanted to make sure I had this fic done before I lose the internet. My dad is going to get a second line so we can use dial up. I'll try to update from school though.

* * *

UPDATE: 6/6/05

I HAVE MY CABLE INTERNET BACK

* * *

_as always, and forever…_

_**Write from the Heart

* * *

**_

**Comming Soon...**

"_The Five Months in Between: Ash's Journal_"  
&  
"_The Five Months in Between: Misty's Diary_"

Here is where the missing gaps of their lives will be filled.


End file.
